


Merry Month of May Drabble: Harbinger (ACD-verse)

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson is awake, after a fashion. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Harbinger (ACD-verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still whumping. A drabble follow-on to Wake-Up Call. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Harbinger.

Holmes’ face was still more of a blurred shape than anything else, but I thought I saw relief in his expression. “Yes, Watson. I am here, as is Inspector Lestrade. Now lie still. Don’t try to get up.”  
  
That was an easy command to obey, but I wasn’t entirely certain I could remain lying down. The pain in my head was joined by a harbinger of nausea.  
  
Ever observant, my friend saw my difficulty immediately. Strong arms raised me up as gently as possible, tilting me to one side.  
  
It was none too soon. I vomited all over the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 24, 2019.


End file.
